Une Histoire de Siècles
by Aigie-san
Summary: "La gifle que prit Russie résonna dans la chambre et le couloir. Le regard noir de la nation chinoise hurlait le sentiment de trahison que ressentait son propriétaire. Mais bientôt, ses yeux d'or s'embuèrent." [RoChu]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Une Histoire De Siècles**

Chine se massa les tempes. La nation pouvait se vanter d'être une personne patiente et généreuse. Après tout, il avait quand même élevé quatre enfants à lui seul. Enfin, quatre... quatre et demi, disons. Parce que justement, cet « et demi », passait autant de temps à squatter les champs de son palais qu'à faire des boules de neige près de son propre manoir. Alors, oui, le chinois pouvait dire qu'il avait élevé Russie _aussi_. Cependant, contrairement à Japon, Taïwan et Corée qui étaient partis, et Hong Kong qui n'était presque jamais là, Russie, lui, entrait relativement souvent par effraction au palais. Et là était le problème.

-Je suppose que je n'avais pas fermé les portes..., soupira Chine.

Le russe lui sourit et ignora la remarque.

-Chine ! Tu veux bien devenir un avec moi, maintenant ?

-Non... Toujours pas... Sors de chez moi...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? Questionna la nation russe, une moue attristée sur le visage.

-Hm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Tu te déguises en panda pour t'infiltrer chez moi, tu forces à intervalles réguliers mes serrures, tu me harcèles où que je sois avec cette proposition... Vraiment, Russie, j'insiste : sors d'ici.

-Je peux rester dormir ?

Chine se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Très bien. Mais tu ne rentres pas dans ma chambre, et tu attends ton tour pour la salle de bain.

Le chinois alla donc prendre son bain. Il vérifia huit fois pendant qu'il se déshabillait que la porte était bien fermée puis il s'accorda un temps de repos bien mérité. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait car c'était sans compter sur la présence étrangère en ces murs. Des coups retentirent presque aussitôt à la porte, le faisant brusquement sursauter.

-Je peux entrer ?

-N-ne sois pas ridicule ! J'ai fermé à clé !

-Ce n'est jamais qu'une serrure...

-N'y pense même pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Que tu deviennes un avec moi...

Chine laissa retomber sa tête en arrière de désespoir et se cogna violemment l'arrière du crâne sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il poussa un cri, autant de surprise que de douleur, et n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre que Russie enfonçait la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?!

-RIEN ! SORS D'ICI SUR-LE-CHAMP ! S'égosilla le chinois, plus rouge que son drapeau.

La nation russe, au grand dam de l'asiatique, le fixa sans comprendre.

-Je vais bien, par pitié, sors d'ici...

Le russe finit par obéir et quitta la pièce n'ayant désormais plus de porte. Le chinois soupira et sortit de son bain pour s'enrouler dans une serviette. Il se sécha et s'habilla en vérifiant fréquemment que Russie n'avait pas la bonne idée de revenir. Vraiment... où était passé le petit Russie ? Cet adorable garçonnet qui était arrivé chez lui attiré par les tournesols ? Où était passé ce tendre garçon qui l'avait sorti de sa solitude en lui offrant le rayonnant sourire d'un enfant innocent ?

La nation chinoise avait parfois envie de hurler au soviétique : « Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Russie ?! », car, vraiment, l'homme qui le poursuivait inlassablement n'avait rien, soyons sincère, d'innocent et son sourire était tout sauf rayonnant. Peut-être la grande nation du froid ne le faisait-elle pas exprès mais son sourire disais : « Je vais te fracasser la tête et ensuite je jouerai aux osselets avec les morceaux de ton crâne. » Et c'était l'interprétation la moins terrifiante.

Chine frissonna. Pourquoi lui ? Mais _pourquoi_ lui ? Il avait pourtant été gentil et accueillant avec cet enfant venu de nulle part. Il avait élevé patiemment quatre de ses frères -ou fils ? Peu importait- alors qu'il aurait très bien pu les laisser se débrouiller seul comme il s'était lui-même débrouillé. Il leur avait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour qu'en retour ils s'en aillent sans demander leur reste. Il avait toujours soutenu ses amis quand ceux-ci avaient besoin d'aide. En tant qu'aîné, il faisait sans arrêt de son mieux pour se montrer raisonnable et ne prenait jamais de décision à la légère. Alors vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui comme ça.

Devait-il aller parler au russe ? Devait-il l'interroger ? Essayer de le comprendre ? N'avait-il pas déjà donné assez de son temps pour ça quand la nation russe était encore naissante ? Il avait besoin de réfléchir mais, étrangement, il était incapable de le faire quand Russie était près de lui ; l'instinct de survie criait trop fort. D'ailleurs, l'instinct en question se réveilla. Le chinois termina s'attacher les cheveux et reporta son attention sur le pas de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais _encore_ là ?

-Je suis revenu.

-Je vois ça. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je voulais te parler.

-Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

-Eh bien...

-Écoute, je suis fatigué. J'ai eu une dure journée : je veux juste dormir. On verra ça au petit-déjeuner, demain.

La nation russe s'écarta pour laisser passer celle chinoise qui regagna sa chambre. Chine ferma à clé et plongea dans ses draps. Avant de se relever en grognant : il devait avoir un radar à psychopathe intégré. Il rouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu es seul.

Chine écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé.

-Que-...

-Tu es tellement seule, vieille nation abandonnée.

Le chinois accusa le coup... De quel droit ? De quel droit ?! Non, il n'éclaterait pas en sanglots. Non, il ne lui ferait pas cette joie. C'est pourtant la voix enraillée que Chine répliqua.

-Et toi ? Jeune nation dont personne n'a jamais voulu...

Russie ne baissa pas les yeux mais il eut la décence de sembler moins fier.

-Fut un temps... Fut un temps où, toi, tu voulais bien de moi.

Chine détourna le regard, la gorge nouée.

-Tu étais un enfant, et tu n'avais personne.

-Que dois-je croire ? Cette version, ou la mienne ?

-La tienne ?

-Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, Japon et les autres n'étaient pas là : tu étais seul. Tu l'avais toujours été. Alors forcément, j'étais l'opportunité de mettre un terme à tout ça.

La gifle que prit Russie résonna dans la chambre et le couloir. Le regard noir de la nation chinoise hurlait le sentiment de trahison que ressentait son propriétaire. Mais bientôt, ses yeux d'or s'embuèrent.

-Je ne te savais pas capable d'une telle cruauté..., murmura le chinois avant de se détourner et de retourner se coucher.

Le russe l'attrapa alors par le bras et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Chine le repoussa presque aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ?! Tu es devenu fou ?!

-Oh, oui, c'est exactement ça, répondit la nation russe en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Russie souleva Chine et alla le déposer sur le lit. La nation chinoise protesta une nouvelle fois, plaquant ses mains sur le torse du russe pour le tenir à l'écart.

-Non, Russie ! N'y pense même pas !

La nation russe attrapa les poignets du chinois et les coinça au-dessus de leur propriétaire. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de sceller leurs lèvres mais Chine détourna la tête.

-Je t'ai dit non, il me semble, gronda la nation chinoise.

-Je sais.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me violer ?

-Non ! S'exclama Russie en desserrant sa prise. Non... Bien sûr que non... Mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas... mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que nous soyons un...

-Tu penses pouvoir obtenir mon pays par ma chair ?! Cria Chine, indigné. Lâche-moi !

Le chinois parvint à dégager ses poignet et repoussa brusquement le russe. Il se leva et courut vers la porte mais la nation russe le rattrapa et le plaqua au mur juste à côté. Chine braqua aussitôt un regard assassin et souffla :

-Si tu fais ça, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai...

La nation chinoise put alors voir le russe se décomposer et s'éloigner de quelques pas. Russie grogna puis vint fracasser son poing juste à côté de la tête de Chine qui sursauta violemment, les yeux écarquillés.

-A moi, tu ne pardonnerais pas ! Mais à Japon, pour t'avoir trahi et blessé, tu n'en as jamais voulu !

-Ce n'est pas comparable !

-EN QUOI CE NE L'EST-CE PAS ?!

Les deux nations se fixèrent longtemps, dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que les traits de Russie se détendent, qu'il soupire et laisse retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Chine.

-Moi je t'ai toujours été reconnaissant pour m'avoir tendu la main ce jour-là. Je me souviens de tout. De la forêt des arbres aux feuilles rouges contrastant avec les buissons verdoyant. Je me souviens même de la tenue que tu portais. Du lin blanc brodé de fils violet pastel dessinant un dragon. Le haut se fermait avec des fils d'or et tu avais à ta ceinture un pendentif rond vert. Tu souriais... Tu étais la première nation adulte que je rencontrais. J'avais eu le temps de me faire des idées. J'imaginais les adultes avec des visages cruels, des expressions moqueuses. Je pensais qu'ils me regarderaient de haut. Qu'ils tenteraient par tous les moyens de s'accaparer mon pays. Mais toi tu m'as tendu la main et tu m'as souri. Tu m'as dit, aussi... comme si tu avais toujours su ce qui me faisait du mal... « Allez, viens. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

-Parce que je sais ce que ça fait. Parce que je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un souffre de ça et je ne pouvais pas... Je...

-Je me fiche des raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir comme ça ce jour-là. Le fait est que jusqu'à l'arrivé des autres... de tes frères adorés... Tu avais toujours été là pour moi ! Puis ils sont apparus et toi... tu m'as abandonné ! Du jour au lendemain... plus rien !

-Ils étaient si petits et fragiles ! Ils avaient besoin de moi !

Russie releva la tête pour planter un regard améthyste empli de colère dans celui du chinois.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as fait dire que, moi, je n'avais plus besoin de toi ?!

Chine, dont la respiration s'était bloquée, inspira bruyamment et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Attends un instant. C'est... ce n'est rien que de la jalousie !

Cette fois, Russie recula et baissa les yeux. Il voulut parler mais se ravisa. Il se mit à triturer son écharpe puis il alla se laisser tomber sur le lit. Le dos courbé, fixant le sol, il émanait de lui une détresse qui alerta la nation asiatique. Chine rejoignit le russe et s'assit près de lui. Il hésita puis il fit glisser ses doigts sous l'écharpe de Russie afin de lui caresser la nuque. Russie souffla doucement.

-Tu faisais ça quand j'étais petit, murmura-t-il. Quand je me roulais en boule quelque part... un champ, un lit, un coin sombre de ton palais ou d'une forêt... tu finissais toujours par me retrouver et tu glissais ta main dans mon cou... Tu affirmais aussi...

-Que tu pouvais tout me dire, compléta Chine. Et malgré tout ce que tu peux penser : ça n'a pas changé. Parle-moi.

Le russe préféra néanmoins garder le silence. Chine se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Qu'avait-il dit ou fait de mal pour que Russie perde ainsi la confiance qu'il avait en lui ? Il lui avait toujours semblé se comporter avec équité avec chacun des enfants qu'il avait élevés mais la nation du froid n'était clairement pas du même avis. Qu'avait donc été s'imaginer le russe pour se renfermer ainsi sur lui-même ? Ou s'était-il passé quelque chose avec les autres ? Depuis combien de temps Russie ressassait-il ces sombres pensées ? Était-ce cela qui avait fait de lui la personne froide et effrayante qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Chine se souvenait d'un enfant, certes timide, mais chaleureux. Il se souvenait du garçon fragile qui venait lui demander en baissant les yeux s'il pouvait ramener un tournesol chez lui. Il se souvenait de la petite nation qui se glissait sous ses draps durant la nuit, prétextant un cauchemar, pour rester dormir, blottie contre lui.

Une douleur à l'arrière du crâne le tira de ses pensées. La nation chinoise retira sa main de sous l'écharpe pour venir tâter l'endroit douloureux, attirant l'attention du russe. Sentant sa main s'enduire de liquide, Chine la ramena devant lui et la vit en partie recouverte de sang. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que Russie se levait d'un bond.

-Je t'ai blessé ?!

-Comment ? Non... Non, c'est sans doute quand je me suis cogné la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire !

-Non ! Tu ne saignais pas quand tu es parti te coucher ! C'est quand je t'ai poussé contre le mur ! Oh, non... Je t'ai blessé ! S'exclama Russie, horrifié.

Chine se leva à son tour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est trois fois rien !

-Non ! Non ! Je t'ai blessé ! Je t'ai blessé ! S'obstina le Russe avant de prendre la fuite.

-Russie, attends ! Russie ! Appela Chine, en vain.

[... ... ...]

Assis devant son thé maintenant froid, Chine fixait un point inconnu devant lui depuis un temps incertain. C'est le téléphone qui le sortit de sa transe en sonnant. Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas. Mais la sonnerie retentit de nouveau. Puis encore une fois. Et encore une fois. Alors Chine se leva et décrocha.

 _-Papa !_ Cria la voix vibrante de panique de Taïwan. _Corée vient de m'appeler ! Il était chez Pologne quand Lituanie a téléphoné pour demander de l'aide ! C'est au sujet de Russie ! Il... Il est rentré chez lui... Mais il a pris un fusil et il est reparti aussitôt !_

-Calme-toi, dit doucement Chine, l'esprit ailleurs. Il est sûrement parti chasser.

 _-Papa, je t'en prie ! Tu es celui qui le connaît le mieux ! On a besoin de toi pour le retrouver !_

Le communication coupa et Chine retourna s'asseoir à sa table. Il replongea dans ses réflexions. Russie... Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre ? Le chinois ne comprenait plus rien. N'avait-il pas toujours tout donné pour que ses proches soient heureux ? Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir responsable de la nation russe ? N'en avait-il pas déjà assez fait ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi sentait-il sa gorge se nouer sous l'inquiétude ? Une arme... Russie n'avait plus le temps pour des loisirs tels que la chasse depuis bien longtemps. Au-delà des années passées, la nation avait toujours préféré les armes blanches. Alors pourquoi ? Alors...

-Par le dragon impérial..., murmura Chine avant de courir chercher un manteau et de se jeter dehors.

[... ... ...]

Le froid l'avait saisi sitôt qu'il avait mis les pieds dehors, mais maintenant qu'il approchait de la frontière russe, il grelottait et se crispait un peu plus à chaque bourrasque. Mais où était donc cet endroit ? Celui où tout avait commencé ? Il l'avait trouvé en un début d'automne très doux, et il revenait en hiver alors que la neige cachait et déformait chaque arbre, et brouillait son champ de vision. Mais alors que ses forces commençaient à décliner, la tempête se calma et bientôt il ne resta plus que la reposante chute de quelques flocons.

Chine marcha encore un moment, s'enfonçant dans la neige et transpirant sous l'effort, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat carmin attire son attention. De la neige teintée de rouge. Une tache de sang. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Arrivait-il trop tard ? Il suivit la piste effrayante qui s'offrait à lui et finit par arriver dans la clairière où il avait trouvé la nation russe, plusieurs siècles auparavant. Et au centre de celle-ci, un corps allongé.

-Oh non... RUSSIE ! Hurla Chine en se précipitant vers l'autre nation.

Arrivé près du russe, le chinois pâlit en voyant du sang et le fusil dont avait parlé Taïwan. Mais, quand penché au-dessus du corps de la nation du froid il ramena les yeux vers celle-ci et vit un regard améthyste braqué sur lui, il soupira de soulagement. Il se laissa tomber et mit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du russe pour lui caresser doucement les tempes.

-Si tu étais mort... Je ne te l'aurais jamais pardonné..., souffla-t-il.

-En rentrant chez moi, j'ai vu un ours qui descendait vers le Sud. Comme il avait l'air d'avoir faim, j'ai pensé qu'il cherchait à atteindre un village pour l'attaquer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, expliqua Russie, d'une voix éteinte. Mais quand je l'ai blessé, il a pris la fuite. Je l'ai pourchassé jusqu'ici, où j'ai dû m'arrêter à cause de la tempête et j'ai perdu sa trace.

-Imbécile... Tu m'as fait craindre le pire..., l'accusa Chine.

-Le pire ? Pourquoi l'aurais-tu craint ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'utilise une arme à feu. Et de toute façon, ce n'était jamais rien qu'un ours.

-La dernière fois que « ce n'était rien qu'un ours », tu as raté ton tir et manqué de te faire tuer.

-De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, depuis...

-Dois-je moins m'inquiéter pour autant ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Demanda Russie.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me dire la vérité ?

-Quelle vérité ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Russie. Tu n'en as pas le droit, s'énerva Chine en retirant ses mains.

Mais, en se levant, il eut l'impression que son corps se déchirait, le froid l'ayant figé dans une position assise et il retomba dans un cri étouffé de douleur. Tétanisé, il fixait le ciel les yeux écarquillés quand un bras se glissa dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux avant d'être soulevé, puis il perdit connaissance.

[... ... ...]

Chine sentit une pression chaude sur son front, mais il était encore trop loin pour s'éveiller. La pression s'en alla puis revint, cette fois sur ses lèvres, mais le froid présent dans tout son corps le décourageait d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis un souffle chaud s'approcha de son oreille.

-La vérité, Yao, c'est que je suis fou de toi...

Le souffle s'écarta et Chine ouvrit les yeux. Un hoquet de surprise lui parvint : Russie ne devait pas compter sur le fait qu'il puisse être entendu.

-Je t'interdis de fuir, déclara la nation chinoise.

-Je...

-Tu me dois des explications, donc..., fit-il en se décalant pour laisser de la place au russe. Tu vas t'asseoir sur ce lit et tout me raconter.

Russie tenta de soutenir le regard de Chine mais échoua et obéit. S'asseyant à côté du chinois, il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Il faut me pardonner... mais à mes yeux, tu n'as jamais été un père ou un frère... Tu as toujours été tellement plus... Toi, si beau, si pur, si généreux... Un bonheur en lequel je ne croyais pas s'est abattu sur moi, s'est imposé en roi quand je t'ai rencontré et chaque fois ensuite que j'étais en ta présence..., avoua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un crime. Mais j'ai très vite compris que tu ne voyais en moi qu'un enfant ; c'est pourquoi je courais réclamer tes étreintes, de jour comme de nuit, au premier prétexte, à la première excuse qui me venait, continua-t-il, l'impression de s'être joué du chinois se faisant de plus en plus forte. En grandissant, et avec l'arrivée des autres, tu t'es éloigné de moi, et quand j'ai vu que je t'avais perdu, j'ai tout misé sur le développement de mon pays et sa puissance grandissante. Je pensais que si ma nation devenait l'égale de la tienne, voire même la surpassait, je pourrais te convaincre de... de... Mais tu as toujours refusé obstinément si bien que j'ai fini par tenter le tout pour le tout...

Chine, à qui le russe tournait le dos, dut lutter pour mettre en ordre ses émotions puis posa une main sur le dos du slave qui se retourna, dévoilant ses yeux embués dont l'un venait de déborder.

-Hé... non... Non, Russie, ne pleure pas..., dit doucement le chinois, en se redressant.

Il attira Russie contre lui et l'enlaça.

-Ne pleure pas... ne pleure pas...

-Mais moi je t'aime..., se justifia le russe.

La nation chinoise, ne sachant quoi répondre, se contenta de serrer un peu plus Russie contre lui. Comment répondre à de tels sentiments ? Comment dire au russe que les lui rendre était impossible ? Mais, « impossible », vraiment ? Alors qu'à chaque larme de Russie tombant dans son cou ses certitudes s'ébranlaient ? Finalement, n'aurait-il pas mieux valu que le russe soit bel et bien ce cœur de glace qui terrifiait tant les autres nations ? Si cela avait été le cas, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Alors... Non ! Mais d'où venait alors cette hésitation ? Ce trouble ? Il se sentait... désorienté. Pour la première fois dans sa longue existence, la situation lui échappait et la manière de comprendre restait hors de sa portée. Sa culture voudrait qu'il agisse alors selon son cœur, mais cet organe traître était comme compressé et ses mots s'en retrouvaient étouffés. Alors que faire ? Que faire ?

« Tu es tellement seule, vieille nation abandonnée. »

Résonnèrent alors les mots du russe. Ces mots qui l'avaient blessé car il les pensait vrais. Mais finalement, c'était faux ! Faux... puisque Russie ne l'avait donc jamais laissé seul. Toujours à le suivre. Toujours près de lui. Et maintenant qu'il en connaissait la raison...

-Tu n'auras qu'une chance, prévint alors Chine.

Russie se détacha de la nation chinoise.

-Comment ? L'interrogea la nation du froid, perdue.

Le chinois chercha ses mots puis répondit.

-Je ne prétends pas que mes sentiments ont la même force que les tiens. Mais je t'aime assez pour essayer de te les rendre : après tout, la seule chose qui nous ait jamais séparés est le temps. Tout n'a toujours été qu'une histoire de siècles. Une longue... longue histoire à laquelle j'accepte de laisser prendre un nouveau tournant. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi d'en confirmer la trajectoire.

Les deux nations se fixèrent longuement puis Russie embrassa Chine qui, contrairement aux fois précédentes, ne tenta en rien de le repousser.

[... ... ...]

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ?! S'impatienta Amérique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en sache ?! S'énerva Angleterre.

-C'est inadmissible ! Cria Suisse.

-J'espère que monsieur Russie ne fait pas de mal à Chine..., avoua Lettonie, causant un silence surpris.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit France.

-Eh bien... monsieur Russie quitte de plus en plus souvent le manoir pour se rendre au palais impérial et il y passe des semaines entières...

-Quoi ?! Et tu comptais nous le dire quand, exactement ?! S'écria Corée.

-Tu parles trop, Lettonie ! Paniqua Lituanie. Russie n'aurait pas voulu que nous le révélions !

-Il faut partir tout de suite pour le palais impérial ! Décida Angleterre.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, avoua France.

-Attendez, vous tous ! Intervint Taïwan.

-Attendre ? Mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre ! S'insurgea Corée.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il en aurait parlé à quelqu'un ?! S'exclama Taïwan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Allemagne.

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec Japon et sa meilleure amie : Hongrie. Ils approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-Je veux dire... Si papa, heu, Chine, avait eu des ennuis avec Russie, à défaut de demander de l'aide, il en aurait sans doute parlé à quelqu'un. Or, étrangement, ça fait un moment qu'il ne s'est plus plaint de ces incursions qui le faisaient pourtant enrager...

-Enrager ? Chine ? On ne doit pas parler du même ! S'amusa Amérique.

-Ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on doit faire..., murmura Autriche.

-On ne peut pas débarquer comme ça chez les gens ! Finit par crier Taïwan.

-Mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque de laisser Russie accomplir je ne sais quelle sale besogne tranquillement ! Défendit Corée. MOI, J'Y VAIS ! Hurla-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la salle de réunion avant de se figer.

-Hem... J'ai manqué quelque chose, non ? Demanda Chine qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, la main tendue vers une poignée qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'attraper.

-Heu..., fut la seule chose que parvint à répondre Corée.

-En fait, on était en train de monter une opération pour venir te tirer des griffes de Russie, expliqua calmement Angleterre. Mais il semblerait que ce soit inutile finalement.

-Eh ? Fit Chine, complètement hors jeu.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand une main se posa sur son épaule et que Russie gloussa.

-Le tirer de mes griffes ? C'est-à-dire ?

L'atmosphère se tendit à l'extrême en une fraction de seconde et nombreuses furent les nations à se mettre à trembler. Corée courut se cacher derrière Taïwan et Lettonie s'effondra.

-Eh bien... Nous... enfin... nous inquiétions du long retard que vous aviez tous les deux et du fait que vous étiez très probablement ensemble..., commença Lituanie après avoir rassemblé son courage. Je veux dire... Ce n'est ni dans vos habitudes ni dans celles de Chine d'être en retard, or avec les visites fréquentes qui vous lui rendiez nous n'étions pas si sûr que...

-Qu'il ne m'ait pas attaqué et tué ? Coupa Chine.

-Heu... C'est plus ou moins ça...

-C'est ridicule, trancha l'ancienne nation, s'attirant des regards choqués.

Chine s'avança de quelques pas. Russie suivit le mouvement, bien que faisant dériver sa main de l'épaule à la hanche du chinois. Biélorussie fut la seule à prendre en compte le geste et éjecta Lituanie de son passage, le faisant s'écrouler sur Pologne, et fit face à son frère.

-C'est quoi _ça_ ? Gronda-t-elle en pointa du doigt la hanche conquise du chinois.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le point ciblé et les visages pâlirent.

-Oh, ça, fit le russe comme s'il s'agissait d'un rien. Je fais bien ce que je veux, non ?

Coupant court à tout hurlement de rage, Chine expliqua.

-Ceci... Elle la raison pour laquelle Ivan et moi sommes en retard. Pour ceux un peu plus lents à la détente : Russie et moi sommes ensemble au sens intime du terme. Pouvons-nous maintenant commencer la réunion ? Je suis légèrement fatigué.

Le silence s'imposa et dura... dura... dura... jusqu'à ce que Taïwan pousse une série de cris et se mette à danser, bientôt imitée par Hongrie, sous le regard approbateur de Japon. France, quant à lui, se tourna vers Prusse et Espagne et les interrogea :

-On a bien compris la même chose par « fatigué », n'est-ce pas ?

[... ... ...]

 _Chine courait, se moquant des feuilles qui lui fouettaient le visage dans sa course folle. Il manqua de tomber mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ; l'euphorie le gagnant peu à peu. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu : son amant ayant tenu à le garder à l'écart du conflit qui l'avait opposé à Amérique. Mais la Guerre Froide avait cessé et Russie revenait vers Chine qui avait décidé de devancer son arrivée. Il avait alors coupé au travers des champs de tournesols, courant à en perdre haleine. Il arrivait d'ailleurs au bout de ses peines quand deux bras le saisirent, stoppant brutalement sa course. Il se retrouva cloué au sol, au milieu des fleurs du soleil, Russie au-dessus de lui. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir._

 _-Ivan ! Cria-t-il en sautant au cou de la nation du froid, la faisant tomber._

 _Le russe se redressa, et la nation chinoise suivit le mouvement ; s'asseyant sur lui. Russie enlaça le chinois qui riait toujours aux éclats._

 _-Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Confessa Chine après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme et embrassé Russie._

 _-Moi aussi..., murmura en retour le russe. Mais... Tu as les cheveux détachés ?_

 _-Oh, l'élastique aura dû tomber pendant que je courais ! Expliqua le chinois._

 _-Ils ont poussé..._

 _-Ah, peut-être ! Je ne me rends pas bien compte ! Mais, dis-moi : tu es revenu pour parler de mes cheveux ou bien tu vas comprendre à quel point tu m'as manqué et me montrer que c'est réciproque ?_

 _Russie interrogea Chine du regard. La nation asiatique embrassa de nouveau le russe avant de répondre doucement._

 _-Ivan, je t'aime terriblement. Alors tu vas enlever tous ces vêtements et me faire l'amour sur-le-champ._

 _La nation de froid mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qui se passait puis un sourire aussi rayonnant que celui de Chine s'empara de ses lèvres._

 _-Si on m'avait dit que m'éloigner de toi de torturerait à ce point..., souffla-t-il avant d'allonger Chine. Mais je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, n'est-ce pas, Yao ?_

 _-Assume donc, au lieu de parler, le défia la nation chinoise._

 _-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir..., chuchota Russie avant de fondre sur la cause de sa plus grande folie._


End file.
